Isaac Palmer
Isaac Palmer is a main character in Final Destination 5 and is a survivor of the North Bay Bridge collapse. He is a coworker of Presage Paper and a womanizer. Isaac was the second survivor to die. Biography Isaac was resided in New York. He works at Presage Paper as a Tech Support. He is smart but sly, and somewhat shady. He is revealed to be a pervert, a womanizer and a thief. He is one of the employees qualified to go on the company's corporate retreat. ''Final Destination 5'' Later Isaac is on his way to a business retreat with his colleagues when Sam Lawton has a premonition that the bridge they're crossing will collapse, killing everyone on it. When Sam panics, a confused Isaac leaves the bus before the bridge collapses as Sam predicted. After the accident, Isaac and the other survivors attended the memorial service for the victims. When Isaac returns to the office while he raids the desks of his deceased co-workers, and finds a coupon for a free therapy session at a Chinese spa. 'Death' When he arrives at the Ming Yun Spa, he sexually harasses the young, attractive receptionist. Disgusted, she decides to take him to receive acupuncture from an old, unattractive woman in a room full of candles and incense. When he walks in, he rubs a Budai statue sitting on a shelf on the wall for good luck. His cell phone, which he uses to call multiple women, is taken from him by the masseuse and placed on a shelf next to a lit candle. The masseuse performs rough, violent body massage techniques on Isaac, which causes the bolts on the leg of the table he is laying on to give way. After the masseuse finishes the acupuncture on him, she leaves him to sleep for thirty minutes. One of the coals from the burning incense crumbles off and falls onto a piece of parchment below, setting it aflame. Isaac sees this, and in a panic stumbles off the table, causing the legs to give way, sending him to the floor face down, driving the acupuncture needles painfully but non-fatally into his body. A large bottle of alcohol is knocked over and covers him and the floor. Isaac gets up painfully, with the needles stuck into his body and face, and tries to pull one out. During this distraction, Isaac's cell phone begins to vibrate, slowly moving the candle next to it off the shelf and into the alcohol. The alcohol is set ablaze and Isaac stumbles into the far wall of the room, however the fire stops just short of him. As he whimpers in relief, the shelf above him holding one of the Budai statues gives way and it crushes his head into pulp. Signs/Clues *When Isaac is looking through the deceased employee's drawers, he finds one full of thumbtacks which could allude to the acupuncture needles. *He pricks his finger like Sam did. *A gust of wind makes all the candles flicker. *While going into the room, he jokingly insults the Budai statue that later kills him. Specifically, he comments on Budai being fat, and it is the statue's weight that kills him. Because of that, his death is a form of divine punishment. *While walking towards the room, he knocks on the walls, making sure that they are sound proof. *He rubs Budai's belly, which is something to do to get good luck. *The spa that Isaac went called Ming Yun Spa. In Chinese, Ming Yun (命運) means fate or destiny. *As Isaac talks on his phone, an attendant at the spa points to a sign saying "Turn off cellphones". *During the premonition, Isaac lands frontally (on his chest) on the bus windows. After the bed snaps and he falls on the ground, he falls the same way. *After his head is crushed by the statue, the blood stain on it's head makes an "11". 1+1= 2, and Isaac is the '2'nd survivor to die. *After his death, there are six fliers of a person's head that represents the remaining survivors of the bridge collapse. *In Olivia's death the doctor leaves her, in Isaac's death the Chinese lady leaves him in the same way. Appearances *''Final Destination 5'' (portrayed by P. J. Byrne) Trivia *His death is similar to Lewis Romero from Final Destination 3, and to a lesser extent, Nadia Monroy from The Final Destination. *There seems to be a running joke with Isaac about how he is easily forgotten, and never noticed by the others: **Isaac went to the bathroom on the bus in the premonition, but as the bridge collapses and the group rushes out of it, Isaac is left behind completely forgotten by the others. **Isaac was mentioned as one of the deceased by Dennis, even though he had attended the funeral. **When Isaac was stealing things from his deceased co-workers, no one noticed him doing it. **When Dennis learned about Isaac's death from Peter, he replied that he didn't know who Isaac was. After Peter explained who Isaac was, Dennis logically thought he had already died since he mentioned his name in the funeral as part of the deceased workers. **Peter did not mention Isaac when he was listing all the people (Candice, Olivia, and Dennis) who did not deserve to die. However, Peter might have thought that Isaac deserved to die after all. *Isaac has a a particularly old Motorola cellphone, a nod to the fact that Final Destination 5 is a prequel to the first movie, which is set in 2000. *In his alternate death, he is burned to death by the alcohol. *Isaac is similar to Frankie Cheeks in personality and death motifs, in the sense that both are killed through massive head injuries and are natural perverts. *Isaac's name in an earlier script was ISAAC TURNER, but he is described as: ISAAC PALMER, 30. *Isaac is chronologically the first male survivor who dies in the whole franchise. Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Category:Presage Paper's Employees Category:Characters With Alternate Deaths Category:Characters With Alternative Deaths Category:Images of Isaac Palmer Category:Final Destination (series) Category:Death's Servants Category:Victims of North Bay Bridge Category:Smashed Category:Men who have their girlfriend